Woods
by Bitch Slap Love
Summary: Mole gets stuck in a trap. D:


Disclaimer: Do not own them.

Title: Woods

Summary: Mole gets stuck in a trap. D:

Warnings: Yaoi Cussing PWP (Kinda)OOC

Written By: Shino

Inspired By: A horror book called 'Fangs' I can't remember who it's by though.

Comments: Ugh, I wrote this about month ago, found eet, edited eet, and now, despite that it's horrid, putting eet up.

----------

Woods

----------

God he fucking hated woods.

Almost as much as he hated guard dogs.

He hated them even more when he was being chased without his shovel cause then, he couldn't simply escape by digging.

Even more, he hated being somewhere he didn't know the terrain.

The information had been wrong, his mission had taken a bad turn, bad enough that he had to drop his shovel and run.

There was no way he was going to get tortured. No, fucking, way.

Though, right now, it sounded better then stumbling through a dense maze of trees.

He didn't know the time, but his internal clock told him it was close to the time Gregory said he would be coming after him if he wasn't back. That's not a good thing.

Turning sharply to the right he forced his way through some bushes.

His foot set down on something and with a loud clack that 'something' snapped around his shin.

Pain ripped through him and he couldn't keep in a scream as metal teeth sliced through flesh and blood sprayed.

He fell, hands going to the source of his agony. To keep from screaming again, he bit down on his lip, hard, disregarding the coppery taste that invaded his mouth within seconds. Whimpering, and shoulders convulsing, his fingers found the metal.

Dear God. He had stepping into a fucking bear trap.

Unclamping his jaw, he let out a shuddering sigh, blood dribbling down his chin to drip onto his lap. He pulled his hands back and listened. He would not get caught. He would find a way out of this.

Voices sounded from the way he had come.

Sheet.

Quickly, he covering the blood stained leaves and the chain, connected to the trap, with dried leaves and moved himself to cower under a bush.

"Maybe he went this way?"

"Naw, we would see him, we have a steel trap over there."

"Too bad he didn't hit that."

"Cummon, the fence is about a mile and a half that way, he can't get far."

"Yeah."

When the voices couldn't be heard anymore he let out a breath he hadn't know he had been holding.

His head was swimming, and his vision was going haywire from the pain. He had to get this fucking thing off his leg. Now.

Again, he slid his fingers down and started messing with the trap, trying to pull it apart, trying to find a button, pin, anything.

Weak.

There was nothing.

He tried to blink away the blackness closing in from all directions, but it wasn't working.

Wait; wasn't he forced to bring a mobile phone along?

Searching his pockets, he finally found it.

Fumbling with it, he finally managed to speed dial a certain blonde.

Ring, ring, ring. Pick up. Pick up, God damn you. Ring, rih-

"Hello? Christophe? Where are you? Their base is completely empty. I can't find you."

He opened his mouth to talk but nothing came out. After wheezing for a moment, he coughed, and watched the red join the pool already formed on his lap. "Trouble. Big, mother fucking," He paused, hacking heavily to the side. He wiped his mouth before continuing, ignoring the frantic questions from the other end. "Trouble. Bear trap, een ze woods. 'Urry up." Dropping the phone, he fell back, head hitting a rock. "Ouch."

Frantic noises still faintly met his ears, undoubtedly, from the phone he didn't turn off, but they steadily became louder and louder until a loud, 'Goddammit Christophe! Where are you?' sounded from the other side on the bushes.

He forced himself up. "'ere."

The blonde teen, about to run past, swirled around. "Christophe!" Gregory pushed his way through the bushes.

"Quiet. Zey're zat way." Pointing weakly in the direction the men had gone before, he winched. "Vhere eez my shovel?"

Gregory looked at him. "You're shovel? I don't know, how about we worry about this thing on your leg instead?"

Glaring at the trap still connected to his leg, he muttered. "I vant my fucking shovel."

Managing a weak chuckle, Gregory set to work on the trap. "I can't believe you say that when your stuck in a bear trap."

His fingers flexed and dug into the ground beneath him when pain shot through his leg again. "Nnnn." He squeezed his eyes shut; at this point all he could see was black anyways. "I fucking 'ate bears."

"It's not the bears fault." Gregory muttered, jerking the trap roughly.

He let out a cry, falling back. "AHNUH, JESUS CHREEST!"

Looking up, the blonde reached up and wiped his cheek, spreading blood across it. "Sorry, but hey, it's off?" Gregory held up the bloody trap that was once against open as wide as it would go.

He smiled and with a soft chuckle, pushed up on his elbows. "Thank you. Now, let's get ze fuck, out'va 'ere."

Gregory nodded and stood, then held a hand out to the brunette. "Let's go then, Christophe."

He took the hand offered. "Yea."

----------

D:

Told ya.

D:

Feedback? Comments? Cookies? Flames?

Click


End file.
